Paramount Pictures/Other
1914–1917 Paramount Pictures 1914.jpg|''The Squaw Man'' (1914) paramount 1914-the virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) Paramount1910sTheItalian.png|''The Italian'' (1915) 1917–1927 ParamountLate10s.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) paramount1921 leapyear.jpg|''Leap Year'' (1921) paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) 1aa908778a78e2fc1aaa408f970c247d.png|''The Pride of Palomar'' (1922) Paramount1923.png|''The Covered Wagon'' (1923) Paramount Pictures (Opening, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) Paramountpicturesnellgwynn1926.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Logo.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) paramount1926-soisyouroldman.jpg|''So's Your Old Man'' (1926) KidBoots.png|''Kid Boots'' (1926) Untitled 4.png|''Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'' (1926) paramount presents ufa.JPG|''Metropolis'' (1927) Paramount 1915.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) 1927–1968 morocco-movie-title.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) Paramount 1933-presents.png|''Duck Soup'' (1933) Paramountextremleyrare1938mountain.jpeg|''Give Me A Sailor'' (1938) Paramount Presents (1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramountpicturesdancingonadime1940.jpg|''Dancing on a Dime'' (1940) Paramount Logo intro.jpg|''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m08s167.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m51s018.png|''Rhythm on the Ranks'' (1941) 87aebd04a9716888ef47dc19b4de70cc.jpg|''Take a Letter, Darling'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m38s016.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) Paramount 1942 Tulips Shall Grow t670.jpg|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m51s089.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m15s459.png|''Mr. Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m17s929.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m13s687.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m01s302.png|''And to Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m01s037.png|''Tubby the Tuba'' (1947) paramount_georgepal1947_datewithduke.jpg|''Date with Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m01s491.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-3.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) Paramount Sports in Action 1961.jpg|''Sports in Action'' (1960) 1927–1930 Picture= Paramount1926.jpg|''It'' (1927) get your man 1927.png|''Get Your Man'' (1927) Paramount1927a.JPG|''Wings'' (1928) docksparamount28.png|''The Docks Of New York'' (1928) Paramount1930Color.jpg|''Redskin'' (1929) TheDanceOfLifeParamountLogo.png|''The Dance of Life'' (1929) |-| Release= Paramount1927aRelease.png|''The Kid Brother'' (1927) Paramount1928a.JPG|''Speedy'' (1928) 1929–1932 Picture= Untitled 5.png|''Applause'' (1929) Paramount Pictures Logo 1926 a.PNG|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) Paramount1928Color.jpg|''Follow Thru'' (1930) Paramount1928.JPG 15cecb396c796b.jpg|''Honor Among Lovers'' (1931) 15cecb396c796b9c5a96b490702ea7f2.jpg|''Stolen Heaven'' (1931) |-| Release= Paramount1929a.jpg|''Welcome Danger'' (1929) Paramount1929c.png|''Feet First'' (1930) |-| Program= Paramount1931 housethatshadowsbuilt-end.jpg|''The House That Shadows Built'' (1931) 1932–1936 Picture= Paramount1929.jpg Paramount30.jpg|''Horse Feathers'' (1932) Paramount$1,000,000 Man.png|''Million Dollar Man'' (1932) shedonehimwrongparamount.png|''She Done Him Wrong'' (1933) The Scarlet Empress.png|''The Scarlet Empress'' (1934) |-| Release= ViacomDoommonochrome.jpg|''The Dentist'' (1932) ParamountRelease1936.jpg|''Call Of The Prarie'' (1936) 1934–1939 paramount popsci1a.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1935 876a3a7d21a5004b9ab69b74e0311a38.png Paramount1936.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1936 1936–1942 Paramount1936a.jpg Paramount1936.JPG paramount1936-rare.png|''College Holiday'' (1936) Paramount 1936 The Milky Way2 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, A) paramount1936-themilkyway1.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, B) Klondike Annie.png|''Klondike Annie'' (1936) ParamountPictures1938.jpg|''The Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) Untitled 6.png|''Make Way for Tommorow'' (1937) 1936 B&W.jpg|''Leave Well Enough Alone'' (1939) paramount 30s.jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) paramount1940-drcyclops.jpg|''Dr. Cyclops'' (1940) paramount1941-shepherdofthehills.jpg|''Shepherd of the Hills'' (1941) 1942–1953 Picture= Paramount1940s.JPG|1942-1953 Paramount1940s-colorized.jpg|''Holiday Inn'' (1942) Paramount Pictures (2000cosercive).jpg|''Henry Aldrich Haunts a House'' (1943) Paramount 1944 Double Indemnity t500x386.jpg|''Double Indemnity'' (1944) Paramount The Road to Utopia 1940s.jpg|''The Road to Utopia'' (1946) Paramounttttt.png|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) para1950.png|''September Affair'' (1950) ParamountHereComestheGroom1950-1951.png|''Here Comes The Groom'' (1951) Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-21h56m13s206.png|''The Stooge'' (1952) Paramount logo - War of the Worlds 1953.jpg|''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) GW371H208.jpg|''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) ParamountCastle1958.png|''Hatters Castle'' (1958) lahDPRjJ-D2y5unhN6N7fg27812.jpg|''Chinatown'' (1974) |-| Release= ParamountRelease.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) Untitled 2.png|''Road To Rio'' (1947) 1942–1946 Paramountpurchase42.jpg|''The Louisiana Purchase'' (1942) paramount42.jpg|''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) Paramount1943-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) Paramount1945color.png|''Here Come The Girls'' (1946) 1944–1951 Paramount1950-color.JPG|Color version paramount44.jpg Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg GW376H282.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) Paramount 1946 The Virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) Untitled 8.png|''Unconquered'' (1947) Paramount1950PatFrench.jpg|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) Paramoe.jpeg|''The Great Missouri Raid'' (1951) 1951–1954 ParamountWhenWorldsCollide.png|''When Worlds Collide'' (1951) Zwf6ueHE-1qZb9KKnZnrrw386093.png|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) paramount 1952.jpg|''Road to Bali'' (1952) paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) Paramount 1954 Girls of Pleasure Island.png|''Girls of Pleasure Island'' (1954) Paramount50sDuckman RoadToDendron.PNG|''Duckman'' - "The Road to Dendron" (1996) 1953–1975 1953–1968 1953–1954= ParamountLandscape.jpg|Original matte painting by Jan Domela Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed).jpg NAr8-SpJ22OH7Ncj-JTqNw268207.png|''Sangaree'' (1953) Paramount Pictures 3-D 1953 ('Money from Home' Opening Variant).jpg|''Money from Home'' (1953) A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg|''Those Redheads from Seattle'' (1953) paramount1954-bw.JPG Paramount Pictures (Red Garters, 1954).jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954, A) BZWl6ROOeZXtKV bHlEIZg56881.jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954, B) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m26s113.png|''Living It Up'' (1954) Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59 (4) kindlephoto-54193702.jpg|''Elephant Walk'' (1954) Popeye (1980) GW PY.png|''Popeye'' (1980) |-| 1954–1968= Paramount Pictures (1954).jpg Paramount Pictures (1964).jpg Paramount Pictures (1954) a.jpg Paramount Pictures VistaVision.png|''White Christmas'' (1954) GW342H250.jpg|''The Buccaneer'' (1958) Paramount61.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 12.15.10 PM.png|''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.59.06 AM.png|''A Girl Named Tamiko'' (1963) paramount1960s.jpg|''Nevada Smith'' (1966) Viacow7.jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' (1966) vlcsnap-2015-04-21-07h53m15s177.png|''El Dorado'' (1967) Paramount 1968 Bylineless monochrome.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) eUX3fMSheEvkw4UYrZEvsQ15290.jpg|''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) LwXrKFDY-eWJGh4-txvvng13205.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) rDMuZHlDYx85-OzoDcMceQ11694.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) |-| 1954–1966 (Release)= Paramount54 color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount paramount 1954-rearwindow.jpg|''Rear Window'' (1954) paramountrelease.png|''Knock on Wood'' (1954) Paramount Pictures Release (1955).jpg A_Paramount_Release_1950s.png|''The Trouble with Harry'' (1955) Paramount Pictures Logo 1953 c.jpg|''War and Peace'' (1956) Paramount Pictures Release (1957).jpg pcFUxDn aeCTmfNcHicyNQ12134.jpg|''Vertigo'' (1958) Paramount+Pictures+1958+-+The+Tempest.jpg|''Tempest'' (1959) 2FcJA7veVnSWZ2CsP G Kw21230.jpg|''Psycho'' (1960) Paramount Pictures (1961).jpg Paramount Pictures (1961) a.jpg The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.png|''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.57.32 AM.png|''Come Blow Your Horn'' (1963) Paramount53 alt.jpg|''Son of Captain Blood'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+(1964,+Zulu).png|''Zulu'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|''The Crack in the World'' (1965) Paramount Pictures (1966).jpg Paramount Pictures (1960s).jpg Paramount (Space Academy).jpg Paramount Release (1956).png 1968–1974 Paramount1968offcenter.jpg Paramountpictures1973.jpg Paramountpictures1973widescreen.jpg Paramountpictures1973a.jpg Paramount 1968 Registed trademark.jpg Paramount Pictures 191919191.jpg paramount 1968a.JPG|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) 5cardstud.png|''5 Card Stud'' (1968) Vlcsnap-2018-04-05-15h33m46s758.png|''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) paramount 1968-if.jpg|''If...'' (1968) Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) Paramount Pictures logo 1968 a.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-04h11m38s85.png|''Seven in Darkness'' (1969) 92beaa5508432046fb8da1b91876017f.jpg|''Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies'' (1969) Untitled 29.png|''The Confirmist'' (1970) DrCooksGardenVersion.png|''Dr. Cook's Garden'' (1971) paramount 1971-longstreet.jpg|''Longstreet'' (1971) paramount 1972-godfather.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972) Paramount 1972 (Night of Terror).png|''Night of Terror'' (1972) Screenshot 2015-04-02 12.07.24.png|''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) Paramountpictures1973.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) Paramount 1968 bylineless B&W.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) Paramount 'Elizabethtown' Opening.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Paramount Classic 2007.png|''Zodiac'' (2007) PARTS1.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) PARTS2.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) 1970–1972 paramount1970.JPG|Alternate version with updated script text, circa 1970 paramount 1972-brothersunsistermoon.jpg|''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (1972) GW497H279.jpg|''The White Dawn'' (1974) 1974–1975 paramount1974 ws.JPG|1974 variant with updated text paramount1974 (1).jpg|Open matte version paramount1974 (2).jpg 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png vlcsnap-2015-03-21-07h23m02s231.png paramount 1974 ws2.JPG|''Chinatown'' (1974) thelittleprince.png|''The Little Prince'' (1974) Paramount74 bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 1975–1986 121.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 1.jpg|16:9 version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 2.jpg|16:9 version 2 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 1.jpg|Scope version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 2.jpg|Scope version 2 paramount1975.JPG Paramount Pictures (1970).png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-19h01m59s18.png 768965 1325900606776 500 283.png A gulf western paramount.png Paramount Widescreen A Gulfyedial.png Paramount Pictures A Gulf Westen Companyy.jpg Paramount 1975-mohogany.jpg|''Mohogany'' (1975) Hustle (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), Leadbelly (1976), and Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1977).png|''Hustle'' (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), and Leadbelly (1976) Paramount 1976-badnewsbears.jpg|''The Bad News Bears'' (1976) Paramount A Gulfy.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) paramount 1975-mrgoodbar.jpg|''Looking for Mr. Goodbar'' (1977) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h26m13s93.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) Paramount logos Racy.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!'' (1977) Pretty Baby (1978) Soooiony.jpg|''Pretty Baby'' (1978) Paramount 'Grease' Opening.png|''Grease'' (1978) Heaven Can Wait (1978) 12345.png|''Heaven Can Wait'' (1978) GW438H245Fuji.jpg|''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' (1978) Paramount 'Days of Heaven' Opening.png|''Days of Heaven'' (1978) Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Opening.png|''Up in Smoke'' (1978) Goin' South (1978) Part 1.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) GW466H348 American Hot Wax (1978).png|''American Hot Wax'' (1978) Then Warriors (1979).jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) Meatballparamount (1979).jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) Paramount 'North Dallas Forty' Opening.png|''North Dallas Forty'' (1979) Starting Over (1979) NonParm.jpg|''Starting Over'' (1979) French Postcards (1979) Anparamount.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) Star Trek The Motion Picture (1979.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) Little Darlings (1980) Zoom FX.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) Serial (1980) Paramount Gulf.jpg|''Serial'' (1980) FfllFIj-aJoyURzxTSg6gg258146.png|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' (1980) Cameo.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' in-film variant (1980) Urban Cowboy (1980) Paramount 21.png|''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) Atlantic City (1980).png|''Atlantic City'' (1981) Paramount 'Friday the 13th Part II' Opening.png|''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) The Fan (1981).png|''The Fan'' (1981) Paramount 1981-dragonslayer.jpg|''Dragonslayer'' (1981) vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h45m34s51.png|''Paternity'' (1981) Student Bodies (1981).jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) REDS.jpg|''Reds'' (1981) Star Trek The Wrath Of Khan.png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) Paramount 'Star Trek II' (2016 Reissue).png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982, 2016 reissue) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening.png|''Grease 2'' (1982) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''Grease 2'' (1982, 2018 reissue) The Sender (1982).jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) WhiteDog1982.PNG|''White Dog'' (1982) Screenshot 2015-08-15-15-42-22.png|''48 Hrs.'' (1982) Paramount-toonLandscape5copy2.png|''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) YfOAi20xZzZzzzzzZDabhiup.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) Flashdance (1983).jpg|''Flashdance'' (1983) and Beverly Hills Cop (1984) Paramount 1983 The Winds of War.png|''The Winds of War'' (1983) Once Upon A Time In The West.png|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968, 1984 reissue) FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 1984 reissue) Paramount pictures 1988twi.png|Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette Footloose (1984).jpg|''Footloose'' (1984) Star Trek III The Search For Spock (1984).png|''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h35m23s4.png|''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' (1985, A) fd9ae44821ac3cf40a79bac20effc06b.jpg|''Rustlers Rhapsody'' (1985, B) Clue-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Clue'' (1985) Young Sherlock Holmes (1985).jpg|''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (1985) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) Children of a Lesser God (1986).jpg|''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' and The Golden Child closing (both 1986) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h02m51s224.png|''Warriors'' (2006, video game) OLDWERER.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) 1986–2002 Viacom3.jpg|Original artwork by Dario Campanile 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount 75th Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1987-1988, Prototype).jpg paramount1987b.JPG Paramount Pictures 75th 100th Anivv.jpg Pakokwajirejo.jpg paramount1987 ws2.jpg The Golden Child (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Untitled 16.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h41m41s175.png|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986, 1987 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h00m52s156.png|''Mr. Bill's Real Life Adventures'' (1987) Some Kind of Wonderful (1987).jpg|''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Opening.png|''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) Paramount 'Planes, Trains and Automobiles' Opening.png|''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' (1987) Paramount logo.svg|''Critical Condition'' (1987) Paramount 'Eddie Murphy Raw' Opening.png|''Eddie Murphy Raw'' (1987) 1988–1989 ParamountORWKEAs.JPG Paramount Pictures (1988-1989).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h18m01s195.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-08h37m31s171.png Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee II' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Coming To America.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Scrooged (1988).png|''Scrooged'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Pet Sematary.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) majorleague.PNG|Major League (1989) Star Trek V The Final Frontier (1989).png|''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg Harlem Nights (1989).jpg Paramountearly1989.png paramount1990.JPG Paramount Pictures logo 1987-1989 Bylineless.png Paramount Pictures (1994, Bylineless).png Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening A.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, A) Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening B.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, B) Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Opening.png|''Harlem Nights'' (1989) Paramount 'Flashback' Opening.png|''Flashback'' (1990) Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Opening.png|''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) Ghost (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' (1990) Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country (1991).png|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) Soapdish (1991).jpg|''Soapdish'' (1991) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) Screenshot 20160930-151706.png|Videos On A Weeknight PSA (Promo, 1992) Untitled 20.png|''Wayne's World'' (1992) Paramount 'Cool World' Opening.png|''Cool World'' (1992) Paramount 'Pet Sematary Two' Opening.png|''Pet Sematary Two'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h01m06s60.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1993) Indecent Proposal (1993).jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h44m37s156.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) Paramount Pictures A Gulf Companyyed.jpg Star Trek Generations.png|''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) Screenshot (108).png|''Forrest Gump'' (1994) Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1997, Paramount Television).png paramount artesonraju sophie denis.png Braveheart (1995).png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) 1995–1999 Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped variant -3.png Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped version) -2.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m40s221.png ParamountPictures1995.jpg Paramount 2007.png vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m43s238.png Grease (1978) 22222222.png paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m52s221.png|''Paramount Means Family Entertainment'' (Promo, 1995) Paramount 'Losing Isaiah' Opening.png|''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) Paramount 'Braveheart' Opening.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Image148.png|''Tommy Boy'' (1995) Paramount Pictures Black Sheep.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) Paramount 'Mission Impossible' Opening.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h54m15s8.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) ParamountStarTrekFirstContact.png|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1996 reissue), Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977, 1996 reissue), and The Secret Garden (1996) Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 3.10.38 PM.png|''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) GW4301.png|''The Relic'' (1997) GW416H300.jpg|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h16m30s134.png|''I Worship His Shadow'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h18m57s60.png|''The Saint'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h07m25s58.png|''Breakdown'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h13m13s209.png|''Til There Was You'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h05m16s42.png|''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) Paramounttherainmaker.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m22s37.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h41m28s96.png|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount1995.JPG|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-09h29m33s146.png|''The Education of Little Tree'' (1997) Theregular0.png|''Hard Rain'' (US, 1998) Paramount Pictures (1995) (Deep Impact variant).png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) Paramount 'Grease' Opening (1998 Reissue).png|''Grease'' (1978, 1998 reissue) Image147 (2).png|''Saving Private Ryan'' (International, 1998) Image144.png|''The Truman Show'' (1998) GW631H360SKIN.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.40.56 PM.png|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) bandicam 2016-03-12 19-57-53-654.jpg|''The General's Daughter'' (1999) 1999–2002 Paramount Pictures (1999company).jpg paramout logo (2001).jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h52m38s68.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) Paramount 'Runaway Bride' Opening.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) Image155.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) The Talented Mr Ripley (1999).png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) Image247.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image150.png|''Bringing Out the Dead'' (US, 1999) Image151.png|''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) Paramount 'Shaft' Opening.png|''Shaft'' (2000) Image156.png|''The Ladies Man'' (2000) Paramount 'Lucky Numbers' Opening.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) Image163.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image149.png|''Hardball'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h02m39s127.png|''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m20s236.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) GW376H159.jpg|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image244.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Paramount 'The Score' Opening.png|''The Score'' (2001) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) Image138.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) Image145.png|''Along Came a Spider'' (2001) Image152.png|''Domestic Disturbance'' (2001) Paramount 'Vanilla Sky' Opening.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) Image146_(2).png|''Zoolander'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.35.10 AM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Orange County.png|''Orange County'' (2002) Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Opening (2002 Reissue).png|''Better Off Dead'' (1985, 2002 reissue) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) Paramount 90th Anniversary.jpg|Prototype logo Paramount2002.jpg Paramount 90th Anniversary 2002.jpg|Open matte version Parpapd.jpg|Alternate open matte version vlcsnap-2012-07-17-19h44m29s214.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m15s213.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001, 2002 reissue) Paramountweweresoldiers.png|''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h25m29s146.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image223.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.13.24 PM.png|''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.14.32 PM.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Paramount 'K-19 The Widowmaker' Opening.png|''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) Paramount 'Runteldat' Opening.png|''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) Paramount 'Serving Sara' Opening.png|''Serving Sara'' (2002) Untitled 25.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Paramountabandon.png|''Abandon'' (US, 2002) Star Trek Nemesis.png|''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2015-03-14-10h29m51s169.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 2003–2010 Paramount Pictures Pst ESP CBS.jpg Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 1.png Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 2.png Paramount2003.jpg|Open matte version Viacom6.jpg|Seen at the end of trailers on iTunes. vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h26m29s167.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-19h35m39s78.png|''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) ParamountTheCore2003.jpg|''The Core'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-11-01-05h46m23s187.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Image160.png|''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) Water.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) Paramount 'School of Rock' Opening.png|''School of Rock'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-09-03-05h24m01s116.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) Paramount 'Without a Paddle' Opening.png|''Without a Paddle'' (2004) Paramount 'Sky Captain World of Tomorrow' Opening.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m03s92.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (International, 2004) Paramount 'Team America' Opening.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h46m31s121.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.16.36 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) GW444H2444.jpg|''Coach Carter'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h42m09s254.png|''The Longest Yard'' (2005) llll.PNG|''Four Brothers'' (2005) The Weather Man.png|''The Weather Man'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-01h33m05s34.png|''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (US, 2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h13m15s125.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) Screenshot (112).png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h05m03s152.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-13h13m53s3.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) Paramountnext.png|''Next'' (2007) 6 paramount.png|''Beowulf'' (US, 2007) Screenshot (137).png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) PST.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'Iron Man' Opening.png|''Iron Man'' (2008) The Love Guru (2008).png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramount Pictures Benjamin.PNG|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Panormalwe.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (International, 2009) Fpfpffpfkpfkpfkfpokfopfkpfkpsfd.JPG|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009) Aslokwawd.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (122).png|''Star Trek'' (2009) SAKASASASAS.jpg|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (109).png|''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010) 2010–2011 Paramount Pictures logo with new Viacom byline.jpg 2010 Paramount.png vlcsnap-2013-08-11-00h15m12s4.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version Iron Man 2 (2010).png|''Iron Man 2'' (2010) 639px-Paramount Pictures logo 2010 - The Last Airbender Variant.jpg|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Paramount 'Jackass 3D' Opening.png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) tf.PNG|''The Fighter'' (US, 2010) Paramount 'Little Folkers' Opening.png|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) nsa.png|''No Strings Attached'' (2011) Screenshot (119).png|''Rango'' (2011) Screenshot (225).png|''Thor'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-09h19m05s106.png|''Super 8'' (2011) Screenshot (224).png|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) Screenshot (222).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Paramountfootloose.png|''Footloose'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h25m15s58.png|''Hugo'' (2011) Paramount 'Young Adult'.png|''Young Adult'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m27s14.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (US, 2011) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100 Years logo.png|Fullscreen open matte version Paramount Pictu100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount 100th Anniversary.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) ta2.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, A) ta3.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, B) Paramount 'The Dictator' Opening.png|''The Dictator'' (2012) Screenshot (248).png|''Jack Reacher'' (2012) Paramount 'Titanic' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Titanic'' (1997, 2012 reissue) 2013–present Paramount Logo 100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open matte version Paramount 2013 Logo .png|''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation (2013).png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) Iron Man 3 (2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) World War Z (2013).png|''World War Z'' (2013) Paramount Pictures Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) Anchorman 2 The Legend Continues (2013).png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-23h48m05s18.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) patmo.png|''Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones'' (2014) Ld.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) Noah (2014).png|''Noah'' (2014) 250px-Pop.png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h43m30s207.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Paramount TMNT 2014.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) IS2.png|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014) TheGambler2014.png|''The Gambler'' (2014) Selma 2014.png|''Selma'' (2014) Project Almanac (2015).png|''Project Almanac'' (2015) ParamountSpongeOutofWater.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Paramount Terminator Genisys.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) ParamopuntMI5 HTNML5.png|''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-09h42m05s774.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Paramount Star Trek Beyond.jpg|''Star Trek: Beyond'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-04-12-13h09m12s919.png|''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h18m45s203.png|''Rings'' (2017, A) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h20m06s23.png|''Rings'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h19m49s92.png|''Rings'' (2017, C) Paramount-Ghost in the Shell.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) Paramount 'Baywatch' Opening.png|''Baywatch'' (2017) Image378.png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, A) Transformers 5 (Paramount Opening).png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, B) Videos 1914–1917= Paramount Pictures 1915 |-| 1917–1927= Paramount Pictures 1921 Paramount Pictures (1926) |-| 1927–1953= Paramount Pictures Supernatural 1933 Paramount (with Zukor) Paramount Pictures (1939) Paramount Pictures 1951 Paramount Pictures Unconquered 1947 Paramount Pictures Road to Bali 1952 |-| 1934–1939 (Popular Science)= Paramount Pictures Popular Science (1939) |-| 1953–1968= Paramount Pictures - Vistavision (1954) UK Pitch Paramount Pictures - VistaVision We're No Angels 1955 "The_Birds_and_the_Bees"_(1956) "Lady_in_a_Cage"_closing_(1964) Paramount Pictures The Carpetbaggers 1964 |-| 1968–1975= Paramount (1968) Paramount Pictures The Great Gatsby 1974 |-| 1975–1986= Paramount Pictures (1976) *SCOPE* Paramount Pictures (1979) (with fanfare) |-| 1986–2002= Paramount logo (75th Anniversary Prototype variant) Paramount Pictures 75th Anniversary logo (1987) low tone (HD) Paramount Pictures 1988 Paramount Pictures 1994 Paramount Pictures 1996 Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 16 9 version) Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 2 39 1 version) |-| 2002–2011= Paramount (90th Anniversary) Paramount Pictures 2003 Paramount Intro HD (1080p) |-| 2011–present= Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary Logo Paramount 100 Years Distributor HD 1080p Paramount Pictures Logo (2013) - OFFICIAL LOGO Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements